


The Super Science June collection

by TerminallyTyranical



Category: SSF, Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 22:39:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerminallyTyranical/pseuds/TerminallyTyranical
Summary: It’s the June challenge thing, each chapters a different character. Enjoy I guess.





	1. A Mother’s Love // Einstein //

“I don’t need a babysitter you know,” Einstein whined. His back stuffed against the cushioned surface of the Big Bens ‘ratty’ couch. His knees pressed against his chest in annoyance. He was fourteen, teen! He didn’t need someone to stay behind and watch him, regardless of what Churchill thought. “Oh Albert,” he muttered, a mock voice soaking his irritated tone. “You’re not old enough to be left alone, you can’t be trusted with anything nah nah nah.” Finishing his tyrant babblings with a heavy sigh, he looked over at Curie. “Why did they leave you here?”

Re-crossing her legs, the woman looked up from her small novel. Giving a small shrug in response, “they call it ‘motherly nature’ I call it being responsible.”

Mother, Einstein shifted in his seat uncomfortable. Hands running along slippery leather cushions. A part of him wanted to ask, about the mom thing that is. But something just… stopped him. Scooting to the edge of the couch he got up, Curie raising an eyebrow in response. “I’m going to, my uh- room.” The boy shot back, running off before the woman could even try to comment. 

Slamming the door to his room behind him, the boy rubbed his eyes. He just needed to let it out, and then he’d been fine. This was normal. It was a teen thing. Digging under his bed, Einstein pulled out a small, torn up, yellow box. Originally it was his birthday present, but… that kind of fell flat. But it made a good enough hiding spot. Shaking the box, a small notebook tumbled out and onto the floor. The words “Theory of Relativity,” having been sloppily written on the cover. 

Flipping through pages he stopped. An small drawing sitting at the center of the page. Pencil smudges coating the edges. And all Einstein could do was stare. Spaced out, he didn’t notice the faint clicking sound of his door opening. 

“Einstein…”

The boy jumped back in apprehension. “Can’t a guy get any privacy in this place!” His cheeks flushed a bright red. 

“Are you-”

“It’s nothing!”

...nothing


	2. Light and Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ada encounters a strange machine on her way home.

Long curls of brown hair, she remembered them so clearly. A faint blue glow, and the feeling of a kind of weight being lifted off her. Their first encounter still makes her face flush from time to time from just thinking about it. A strange bittersweet feeling. A longing for the present to be the past again. 

The music was loud, her hair had been curled, and folded up. It was always folded up. The party she had snuck her way into was less than what she anticipated to gain from it. Too much noise, and scattered groups of people. Men with woman either cheering each other on or hounding for something more promiscuous. It wasn’t her kind of place, at the time at least… It’s amazing how things change with time.

There was rain

She left early, too dissociated with the other party-goers too really feel like she belonged. That seemed to be a common feeling whenever she went out. A lack of belonging. A crack of thunder broke that train of thought very quickly. One drop hit the pavement, then her shoulder, before it slowly evolved into a full-on shower. The ties in her hair loosened. Damp, and heavy. 

The buzzing of circuits, that’s what caught her attention. A building had recently been demolished during a standoff, and everything should’ve been- Another buzz stopped the line of questions she had, if not momentarily. The loud click of heels against chunks of rock, mixing in with the buzz of rain, left the young woman with some mixed feelings. Heaving out a large metal box from the rubble, she could feel a tingling sensation run through her body. 

She dropped the box, almost immediately. 

A garbled mess of sounds emitted from the small blue container, “I’m sorry, my chip identified you as an oncoming threat.”

The woman looked down at herself, a long flowing dress now straight, soaked in rain, and coated in rock. “You… talk?” 

“Of course”

“I’ve worked with computers before, and they never, well- talk” 

“I’m talking now”

“I see that- speaking of now, what exactly is a talking supercomputer doing here?” The woman shifted her position on the rocks, the small slope becoming a little harder to bare as the rain kept pouring. 

“That is classified information”

“Well, at least tell me who you belong to…”

“Nobody”

“Oh,” with pursed lips, the woman picked up the machine once more. Holding it at an arm's distance. “You’re pretty small for such an advanced machine.” There was a slight beat of excitement that rushed through her as she examined the thing. The tingling feeling she had the first time, having yet to return. “Do you live in all those rocks? I find that hard to believe for such an… intricate little thing.”

“My current residence is in the Big Ben”

“The clock tower? That’s a little far-fetched. Long walk too, uh, I might be able to do something for you.” 

A very unusual noise emitted from the machine. She couldn’t decipher it even today. She never bothered to ask what it meant. Looking back over her shoulder, the woman began to take off. Heavy machine in hands. Back to her place. 

“Okay so, I’ll take you back to the Ben tomorrow, but for right now, I’m cold, and all my machine stuff is here.” Setting the thing down on the floor, she hurriedly shut the door behind her. Water pouring from her soaked person. 

Another noise

She took that as a yes.


	3. Will He // Henry Ford //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford, and Edison enjoying a late summers day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rip this ones super short, sorry fam.

The smell of tobacco wafted through the air, a light breeze pushing it along, mixing it with nature’s natural breeze. 

It didn’t smell very nice

The hood of the car itself was cold, Ford was never really eccentric about the idea of sitting on top of it. Worried mostly about scratching it or possibly worse, but Tommy insisted so, how could he say no? The only warmth the two really got from the outside were each others palms. Sweaty, Ford never liked the texture of ‘wet’ that’s why he mostly sticked with working with metal. This was a lot different though. This wet carried a kind of purpose. It felt… intimate.

He liked intimate.


	4. Waarneming // Sigmund Freud //

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freud’s forced off the crack, and goes through a new series’s of emotions.

Day three… or- was it stil day two? Did it matter? All time seemed to move so much slower now. Freud looked up at the clock and blinked, frustrated. 

He wasn’t really him at that moment, or maybe he came back to being him and he had just forgotten how miserable he was before it. That’s what he was supposed to call the damned thing now. “Giving it a name makes it stronger,” that’s what Curie says, but did her say in it really matter? She doesn’t know anything about medicine. 

Or at least, not like he does.

The man huffed to break the onslaught of dead air. The faint remaining chunks of sunset loved to shine onto his face emphasizing the bags under his dead, tired eyes. Ironically enough, sleep had seemed to escape him as of late. Exhausted, but never tired. His eyes didn’t close right, or something. None of his theory’s, or known diagnosis’ could even compare to the strange twisted reality he sat in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jung wakes up the morning after, and isn’t pleased to find the surprise Freud left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little behind on the other two, I’ll catch up soon enough :’))

God damn it. 

I think it’s pretty funny 

God damn it.

“It’s not funny, Extroberta this is serious.”

God fucking damn it.

I think you just lack a sense of humor.

“He wrote ‘balls’ on my face, how is that funny?”

A loud chortled echoed through the Swiss man’s head. As if he were in a cave packed with furniture. Looking up at raw red skin he sighed. The dark blue being an ugly contrast with the pink of his wet, irritated face. 

It wasn’t coming off. It just wasn’t coming off! What kind of full-grown man would do something like this? He found the word frustration, to be too kind of an explanation of his feelings. 

“Extroberta please-“

It’s serious, I know I know. I’m mad too. 

She wasn’t mad too. It was actually really, really funny. But the poor guy needed some support. 

“I’m sorry,” the man sighed. He needed a break. A long, long break. Looking down at his person, he was a mess. A face as bright red as a newborn baby’s ass, messy wind-blown hair. Come to think of it, that bastard also ruined a perfectly good pair of- 

He decided it was best to stop there before he exploded in his enemy’s bathroom. The soothing shhhh’s of his “female” counterpart buzzing in his head. 

Can’t you steal something from his office? I’m sure he has some underwear somewhere. 

Sometimes he wished Extroberta wasn’t so blunt. Embarrassed flushed cheeks, being hidden among the red that already took residence all over his rag rubbed face. 

“I’d rather die before I wear anything that belonged to him.”

He’s got a name you know 

“Well, you know what? Not all of us are buddy-buddy, with him, making friendship bracelets off into the distance!” Jung snapped back, a snarl coating his dialect as he gripped the edges of the water soaked sink. A part of him expected the damn thing to snap in half under his fingers. 

Silence 

No clever taunt 

No patronizing coos. 

Only the muffled noises of his victorious antagonists in the distance. Discussing things that nobody cares about. 

Do you want me to walk you out?

“...yes” 

That’s all you had to say

“You always seem to want to say more.”

I know


End file.
